Talk:Season 2 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:78E5:A243:7C5:FF64-20180118001159
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,649 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Templates, Barney & Friends Seasons Season 2 (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments Share Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September to October 1993. Season2TitleCard Contentsshow CastEdit DinosaursEdit Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) ChildrenEdit Shawn (John David Bennett, II) Derek (Rickey Carter) Min (Pia Manalo) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Kathy (Lauren King) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Michael (Brian Eppes) Luci (Leah Gloria) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Amy (Becky Swonke) Guest AppearancesEdit Sandy Duncan (played Molly the Mermaid in "This is thw Way We Walk the Beach") Robert Hurtekant (played David in "Falling for Autumn!") Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in "Grandparents are Grand!") Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in "Grandparents Are Grand!") Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in "Hoo's in the Forest?") Becky Keenan ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") Douglas Burks ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") Tomie dePaloa ("Picture This!") Joe Scruggs ("'The Exercise Circus!") Joe Ferguson ("My Favorite Things") Jordan Kauffman ("Stop, Look and Be Safe!") Kurt Dykhuizen (played as Jason in "The Alphabet Zoo") Mary Ann Brewer (played as Aunt Molly in "The Alphabet Zoo") R. Bruce Elliott (played as Mr. Tenagain in "Having Tens of Fun!") Ella Jenkins ("A Very Special Delivery!") J.D. Mosley (played as Tosha's Mom in "A Very Special Delivery!") David J. Courtney (played as Tosha's Dad in "A Very Special Delivery!") Mario and Tiffany Starghill (played as Kevin and Kyle in "A Very Special Delivery!") Mara Wilson (played Stephanie in "No Matter Where They Are") EpisodesEdit Help Protect the Earth This is the Way We Walk the Beach Falling for Autumn! Grandparents are Grand! (1993) May I Help You? Red, Blue and Circles Too! Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! Hoo's in the Forest? I Can Do That! Grown-Ups for a Day! That's a Home to Me It's Day Time, It's Night Time Wild, Wild, West Barney! Winter's Wonderful Picture This! Baby Bop's Brother, BJ Look at Me, I'm 3! The Exercise Circus! My Favorite Things The Dentist Makes Me Smile Stop, Look and Be Safe! An Adventure in Make-Believe The Alphabet Zoo Having Tens of Fun! Barney's Very Silly Day! I am a Fine Musician Around the World We Go Barney's Opposite Day No Matter Where They Are A Very Special Delivery! TriviaEdit This season marked: The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. 19239 307773413208 294557513208 3378411 380762 n The Cast of Season 2 The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. The first season to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. The only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. The final appearance of Luci. The final regular appearances of Tina, Derek, Amy, Adam and Michael. The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of "I Love You". The first season to use the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. The first season that Kimberly-Clark (and its Huggies family of baby products) signed on as a sponsor. Set Renovations: Playground: The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. Classroom: Wallpaper changed. Tile floor replaced by carpet. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. Min starts to wear her stockings regularly, whenever she wears a dress. The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through Season 6. Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of Season 8, the "Barney Theme Song" is re-shot and re-edited. The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. This was the last season to be filmed at the ColorDynamics Studio in Allen. Production would move to the Studios at Las Colinas the following season. The production for this season begin in March 1993 and ended in August 1993. Categories: Templates Barney & Friends Seasons Add category